


Reunion

by wicciangirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicciangirl/pseuds/wicciangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy waits for Adam to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Tommy looked at the clock for the tenth time in the last hour, wishing time would move a little faster. For fifteen days, he and Adam had been in different parts of the world because of Adam’s latest promotional tour. For fifteen long, draining days, Tommy had felt as though he was missing a part of himself since it was the first time he and Adam had spent a night apart since they had started dating.

 

Although he knew there was no way he could have stopped the drunk driver from hitting his car, Tommy still felt guilty for having to stay behind. Despite his doctor advising him not to fly for at least a week, Tommy had desperately tried in vain to convince Adam that he was perfectly alright to fly. Adam had simply shaken his head saying there was no way he would let Tommy step foot on a plane. They had both agreed that the only option was for him to stay behind whilst Adam toured Europe and Asia, even though it would be a difficult experience for them both. There had been no question of Adam cancelling the tour since it had been planned for months and the couple had refused to let anyone down by cancelling it. 

 

Deciding it wouldn’t help to focus on his misplaced guilt for the accident, Tommy closed his eyes and concentrated on the most important person in his life – Adam. Tommy could honestly say that he had never been in another relationship that had started so easily. Every other relationship he had been in had started in a typical boy chases girl scenario but with Adam, their friendship had effortlessly changed into a romantic relationship. Adam was the first and only man he had been interested in romantically something that his friends and family still found strange. Tommy knew it had made some believe he wasn’t serious about his relationship with Adam, some of Adam’s friends had accused him of taking advantage of Adam’s caring nature, the very idea had made Tommy feel sick. Tommy knew he was incredibly lucky to have found everything he had been looking for in Adam, who returned his love and had a veraciously voracious sexual appetite to match his own. Tommy loved everything about Adam’s body, from the beautiful, hypnotic eyes and the small freckles on Adam's legs to Adam's beautiful, long, thick cock. Nothing could compare to the elation, love and lust he felt when he watched Adam come simply because of his actions or when he felt Adam inside him.

 

The seeds of his relationship with Adam were sown years ago on the day after the 2009 American Music Awards when Tommy had called Adam and after assuring his friend that he was totally okay with kiss, said he had been listening to Adam’s album and felt it would be good for Adam to grab him or whatever during Fever because it seemed right for the of song. Adam had patiently listened as Tommy explained that to him the song spoke of lust, need and desperation and it was only right that they were faithful to the song. Adam had agreed with the stipulation that if he did anything to make him uncomfortable, Tommy was to say so immediately. As a result, he and Adam had spent a lot of time alone working on how to perform the song which resulted in a deep friendship quickly forming. Tommy had never had a friendship form so quickly but it had felt right, it was as if he had known Adam all his life.

 

It wasn’t until Adam’s first promotional tour without him that Tommy realised just how close his relationship with Adam had become in a startling short period of time. After just two days without talking to Adam, Tommy had felt like his world was tilted on its axis so he had bitten the bullet and called Adam, certain he would feel better once he talked to his friend. Tommy had been relieved that Adam didn’t seem to mind, greeting him enthusiastically and describing what had been happening in his life since they last talked. Tommy had just let Adam’s voice wash over him, feeling everything suddenly become right in his world, no longer feeling trapped or suffocated in his own skin. After spending three hours talking on the phone, Adam and Tommy had agreed to keep in daily contact; by phone, webcam and if all else failed, by email. At the time, Tommy had been shocked and happy that Adam had been the one to suggest they talked every day by suggesting the bassist could keep him to date with everything that was happening stateside. Tommy had met Adam at the airport when the tour ended and had spent the night just relaxing at Adam’s home, falling asleep in Adam’s bed in the middle of watching True Blood. The next morning Tommy had been slightly confused when Adam had just greeted with a smile and asked what he wanted for breakfast, as though it was perfectly normal for him to be sleeping in Adam’s bed.

 

During the 2010 Glam Nation tour, Tommy’s feelings for Adam had quickly evolved into love, with Adam rapidly becoming his everything. On November 14, 2010, Tommy had summoned all his courage and had told Adam that he was in love with him. Adam had asked for a few days to think before he made any decisions about the future, making Tommy feel terrified that he had just lost the most important person in his life. Four agonising days later they had been in Paris when Tommy had received a text from Adam saying he wanted to talk. At seven twenty a.m., the pair had shared their first kiss. They may have kissed every day for months but those kisses had been part of their job, lacking any depth of emotion. To Tommy that early morning kiss would always be their first kiss regardless of the fact that they had physically kissed months before that beautiful day. Their need, passion and newly acknowledged desire for each other seemed to naturally emerge on stage, fuelling their performance. When Adam had kissed him on stage that night during Fever, Tommy had to force himself to pull away from Adam since they had a show to finish and he was amazed they managed to get through it without giving in to their lust and ravaging each other.

 

Since that wonderful day, he and Adam had been inseparable, something that had amused a few of Tommy’s friends who said he had become a whipped puppy since he always trailed after Adam. Tommy could see how someone could think that but Adam was one of the most important people in his world, and he didn’t care if people found that strange. Adam was not only his partner but also his best friend. No one made him feel like Adam did, with Adam he felt like he was home even if he did find that a corny thought.

 

Sometimes Tommy  felt suffocated by his fame and the expectations of people around him but Adam made all that disappear. He could give up control, could let Adam carry the weight of everything that had been bothering him because he knew Adam would understand would take control of everything for him. Tommy had never felt more cherished, protected, loved and focused as when he submitted to Adam. With his submission came a sense of contentment and rightness that Tommy was certain he could never explain to someone. Regardless of what some might think, it wasn’t all about sex, it was about truly giving up control in other areas of his life secure in the knowledge that Adam would take care of him. It was simple things like allowing Adam to choose food for him when they went out, or to select his outfit. Tommy was proud to say was Adam’s Kitten and would remain so until the day he died, nothing could ever change his feelings towards or his commitment to Adam.

 

When he and Adam had first started dating, it had amused Tommy to realise their relationship was such a music industry cliché, a singer falling for someone in their band, some of his friends had even tried to use that as a reason why a relationship with Adam might not be a good idea saying so few relationships between singers and their band member truly worked out, why would his relationship with Adam would be any different. Those friendships had crumbled to dust at those words; Tommy refused to associate with anyone who would feel such scorn and contempt for his relationship with Adam.

 

Tommy had never officially come out to the world but he and Adam had never hidden their relationship, having moved in together three and a half years ago. Tommy had lost count of the number of events he had attended as Adam’s date but most articles referred to him as Adam’s companion apparently unwilling to refer to him as Adam’s partner in case they were sued.

 

Caught up in dark thoughts Tommy absently stroked the beautiful platinum collar Adam had given him on their five month anniversary. Just touching the reassuringly solid collar could make him feel calmer; it was a great way to stop his social anxiety getting the better of him. Tommy could still remember the slightly nervous look in Adam's eyes when Adam had walked back into the lounge after dinner.

 

****Flashback*****

“Kitten, I’ve got a surprise for you. If you don’t like it, just tell me.” Adam said seriously, as he walked back to the table where they had been eating dinner.

 

Tommy looked up in surprise at Adam’s unexpectedly hesitant tone as his love took a seat opposite him, holding a long velvet black jewellery box.

 

“I am sure I will love anything you give me, Adam but you didn’t need to get me anything.”

 

“I wanted to but if it makes you uncomfortable, I can just take it away,” Adam said as he opened the box with it facing Tommy.

 

Tommy looked at the beautiful platinum collar in the box which that had a circle disc in the middle, which was covered in a series of embossed dots. He smiled widely when he saw the lock that would fasten both ends of the necklace together. Once he had the necklace on, Tommy would keep it on for the rest of his life and just knowing that made his body hum with pleasure.

 

Tommy queried, “What do the dots mean?”

 

“Adam’s, it’s in Braille. Tommy, if it makes you uncomfortable or don’t feel ready, we can just put it away for now.”

 

Shaking his head Tommy quickly said, “I love you, Adam, and want to wear your name. I told you I am yours and I meant it. There is nothing in the world that means more to me than you.”

 

Overjoyed by his beautiful partner’s sincere words Adam smiled widely, thanking the universe for bringing Tommy into his life. He had never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Tommy and he would spend the rest of his life showing how much he loved Tommy.

 

“Thank you, Kitten. I love you more than I can ever express. I am so happy that you are mine,” Adam said sincerely.

 

Tommy stood and quickly walked to Adam’s side, kneeling for Adam to put the necklace on him. Tommy shivered when he felt Adam's skilled fingers touching his neck as his love fastened the collar around his neck where it belonged.

 

**End Flashback**

 

Tommy’s attention was brought back to the present by the familiar sound of Adam’s boots on the marble floor, along with the rattling of the wheels on Adam’s luggage. Quickly standing, Tommy quickly walked over to Adam who simply held out his arms. Tommy threw his arms around Adam, sighing in contentment at the feel of Adam’s arms and the scent that was so uniquely Adam.

 

Breaking the embrace Adam cupped Tommy’s jaw with one hand whilst keeping the other around his love’s waist. It had been far too long since he had touched Tommy, something that he would never let happen again.

 

Adam said passionately, “I’ve missed you so much, Tommy. I am never doing that again, fifteen days without you was fifteen days too many. How are you feeling? Have you been eating properly, you look a little pale?”

 

“I'm good and I'm always pale, love. I promise I’ve been eating, I pigged out on Thai take out last night,” Tommy said honestly.

 

Taking Tommy’s hand Adam said gently, “Good. Come on, Kitten. I want to show you just how much I love you and how much I missed you.”

 

Tommy nodded in wordless agreement, lost as always by the sheer depth of the love in Adam’s eyes. Tommy had never thought someone would love him as much as Adam did and he hoped Adam realised that he felt just as deeply for the singer.

 

Adam quickly led Tommy through the house into the large bathroom, never once letting go of Tommy’s hand. Once inside the large bathroom, Adam gently pushed Tommy against the wall, placing hot, kisses down the blond’s jaw line and neck.

 

Adam whispered huskily, “I’ve missed you so much, Tommy. I have spent so many nights dreaming of having you in my arms again and planning just what I would do to you. Strip for me, Kitten. I want to see very inch of your beautiful body.”

 

Tommy shivered at the need, lust and sheer heat in Adam’s beautiful blue eyes. When Adam stepped back, Tommy gave a dirty smile and slowly started removing his clothes, just teasing Adam whose eyes seemed to get darker with each passing second.

 

Keeping his eyes on Tommy, Adam reached up to the medicine cabinet and took out one of the many tubes of lube strewn around the house just waiting to be used. It felt like an eternity since he had been inside Tommy, felt his love’s heat around him, felt Tommy breaking apart at his touch. Adam quickly undressed and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature quickly so that it wouldn’t mark Tommy’s skin. The only marks that belonged on Tommy’s skin were those he gave him. Adam gently pushed Tommy into the spray, grinning slightly when his love remained still, waiting for instructions. Adam gently ran his fingers over Tommy’s skin, hearing Tommy’s breath hitch when he touched the back of his blond’s neck, his finger tracing the letter A. It would have to do until the next day when he wasn’t feeling so jetlagged and would have plenty of time to mark his beautiful boy in the right way.

 

When Adam touched the inside of his elbow, Tommy moved braced himself with one hand on the wall of the shower, eagerly anticipating Adam’s long, hard, thick cock moving inside him.

 

After placing a soft kiss on the other man’s supple neck Adam whispered into Tommy’s ear, “Kitten, I want to hear you call my name when you come. Don’t hold back.”

 

“I won’t,” Tommy said fervently.

 

Smiling at his beautiful boy’s response, Adam slowly fell to his knees, just nipping Tommy’s pale ass cheeks before parting them to reveal Tommy’s beautiful hole. He placed teasing lick across the crease before tongue fucking Tommy’s hole, causing his blond to thrust back against him.

 

Tommy said wantonly, “Please, Sir. Fuck me; I need it so much, need to feel you inside me. Please, Adam. I need to feel your long, thick cock inside me, possessing me, claiming me. Please...Sir. I’ve missed you so much, needed you for so long...”

 

Standing up Adam kissed Tommy’s beautiful neck before saying passionately, “Such a beautiful boy. You beg so beautifully. I am going to fuck you so hard, Tommy. I am going to show you that you are mine, my beautiful Kitten. Mine to kiss, mine to mark, mine to fuck.”

 

Tommy vowed, “Yours, Adam. Always yours.”

 

“Yes, forever mine, my perfect, beautiful Tommy,” Adam said as he pushed inside Tommy.

 

Tommy sighed contentedly at the feeling of fullness; it had been far too long since he had felt Adam’s beautiful cock inside him. After taking a moment to adjust Tommy pushed back slightly to let Adam know he was ready for more.

 

Adam slowly pulled out before thrusting mercilessly inside Tommy; he needed his love far too much to go slowly, that could be done later. Adam gripped Tommy’s hips with one hand, the other hand moving to stroke Tommy’s weeping hard cock. With each thrust inside Tommy’s tight, quivering hole, Adam stroked Tommy’s cock, delighting in the moans and pleas falling from Tommy’s mouth.

 

"Oh Adam...Harder, faster...please!" Tommy said panting, feelings his legs quiver with each thrust.

 

“Pushy boy,” Adam hissed before ramming into the blond harder and faster than before.

 

The air was filled with pants and moans as the pair moved together, seeking the sound of wet skin smacking against each other.

 

Knowing he was about to come and wanting to feel his Kitten clenching around him, Adam lightly bit into the side of Tommy’s neck.

 

“Come now, Kitten. I want to see you fall apart at my touch,” Adam ordered.

 

Tommy keened as he came, thrusting into Adam’s hand which continued stroking him as Adam thrust inside the blond’s tight, quivering hole twice more before climaxing.

 

“Tommy!” Adam snarled as he fell over the edge, panting against the back of Tommy’s neck.

 

Adam gently pulled out of Tommy, spinning the man around and pulling him into a passionate, deep kiss. Kissing Tommy was an amazing experience, to feel Tommy’s lips against his, Tommy’s taste exploding on his tongue and the sounds Tommy made when they kissed were deliciously dirty.

 

“Are you ready to go to bed?” Tommy asked eager to lie down in Adam’s arms.

 

Adam nodded, stepping out of the shower and getting a soft towel from the cupboard. Opening up the towel, Adam held it out to Tommy as the blond stepped out of the shower. The couple dried themselves, stopping occasionally to place kisses on each other’s skin.

 

Adam led the way over to their bed, waiting for Tommy to get underneath the covers before joining him. Once Adam got into the bed, Tommy quickly moved so that his head was on his partner’s chest.

 

“Sweet dreams. Love you, Babe.” Tommy said softly, his breath tickling Adam’s chest.

 

Smiling Adam whispered, “Love you too, Honey.”

 

Tommy closed his eyes, his breathing falling into synch with Adam’s as the other man’s heartbeat quickly lulled him to sleep. Tommy’s last thought was that he would have to wake up early and give Adam a proper wake up, taking the larger man’s cock into his mouth and sucking until his love woke.

 

The end


End file.
